Chemical compositions formulated to include one or more antimicrobial agents to provide antimicrobial properties, e.g., provided in the form of a coating composition or the like for forming a film layer on an underlying substrate surface, are known in the art. Such antimicrobial chemical compositions make use of antimicrobial agents known to provide some degree of protection against unwanted micro-organisms.
Conventional antimicrobial chemical compositions known in the art, e.g., formulated products such as water-based paints and coatings, include biocides incorporated therein to preserve the liquid composition during storage from spoilage by micro-organisms. Antimicrobial protection is afforded from such conventional paints and coatings by the incorporation of agents that prevent defacement of the applied, dry film in service by mold and/or mildew growth.
While conventional antimicrobial chemical compositions are known to provide some protection against unwanted microorganisms, the protection afforded is somewhat limited in both the degree of its activity, and the length in time of its being able to offer a desired level of resistance to unwanted microorganisms. This is largely due to the nature of the formulation and the limited activity of the antimicrobial agent disposed therein, and the resulting inability to provide a highly-active and long-lasting resistance to unwanted microorganisms. Thus, while such conventional antimicrobial chemical compositions are capable of providing some degree of resistance to microorganisms, they are unable to provide a desired or needed level of microorganisms control sufficient to meet the demands of certain end-use applications.
There is an unmet need to provide active, long-term resistance to a broad range of bacteria, mold, mildew, and other harmful micro-organisms to prevent collateral effects of illness and/or product spoilage due to infection. Examples of target end-use applications where it is critical to prevent infection and product spoilage from surface contact in sensitive environments includes: hospitals and health care facilities; kitchens and food processing and storage areas; dairies; breweries; bathroom and rest room facilities; hotels; school, recreation, amusement, and sports facilities. While existing anti-microbial additives may provide some degree of anti-microbial action, their effectiveness in such formulated products as paints and coatings is limited by the amounts of material required to achieve anti-microbial action, which exceeds: (1) cost constraints for the formulated product; (2) usage limitations relative to non-target toxicity; (3) the practical limits for incorporation in the formulated product; and (4) which may be limited by the mechanism for delivery to the surface of the article to be protected.
It is, therefore, desired that antimicrobial chemical compositions be formulated in a manner that provide a desired active, long-term resistance to a broad range of micro-organisms, including bacteria, mold, mildew, and other micro-biological species to prevent collateral effects of illness and product spoilage, when compared to known antimicrobial chemical compositions, thereby meeting the needs of certain end-use applications. It is desired that such antimicrobial chemical compositions be engineered in a manner facilitating the ability to effectively customize, adjust and/or tailor changes in the performance characteristics of the formulations for the purpose of effectively addressing the specific antimicrobial needs associated with different end-use applications. It is further desired that such antimicrobial chemical compositions be formulated from readily available materials, and/or be made by methods, that facilitate manufacturing the chemical compositions in a manner that does not require the use of exotic equipment, that is not unduly labor intensive, and that is economically feasible.